jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Jeffrey, Jaden
These are stories of the Justice Guardians working at their pizza restaurant. Story 1: Arcade * *(The kids are playing at the arcade.) *Tammy: *sees a Wonder Woman lasso toy at the prize section* *Xion: *smiles* *Tammy: Hey, Mask? Can I have the lasso, please? *The Mask: 50 tickets please. *Tammy: ...! What?! But I'm not a customer!!! The family owns this restuarant!!!! *The Mask: Sorry, but rules are rules. No tickets, no prize. *Tammy: That's not fair!!!! I'm gonna report this to Mr. Dragonheart!!!!! *Xion: Wait, Tam! *smiles* I think i know how you can win that lasso. *Tammy: *whispers* Attack the Mask until he cooperates? *Xion: No. Play an arcade game until you win tickets. *Tammy: But it's not fair. I'm part of the family. Why do I have to win tickets to earn the prize like any other customer? *Xion: It may seem unfair, but that's how it works. Besides, it won't seem fair to anyone else if we just get prizes without having tickets. *Tammy: I suppose your daddy said that? *Xion: Mommy actually. Not to worry though. I'll help you win that lasso. *Tammy: Thanks, Xion. And..... I'm sorry. *Xion: *smiles* It's okay, Tam. *pets her* Now what do you say we help you get some tickets? *Tammy: *smiles a bit* Alright. *Xion: *smiles* *Tammy: Where should we start? *Xion: *smiles* How about Skee Ball? *Tammy: Okay. *Xion: *pets her* *Tammy: *smiles a bit* *Xion: It'll be okay. You'll get the lasso. *(Jaden and Aqua see this from a distance.) *Jaden: Awwwwww, come on, big sis. Can't you just let her have the lasso? *Aqua: Arcade rules, Jaden. You know that. Otherwise it won't be fair to the other kids. *Jaden: We have lots of other lassos in storage though. We'd still have plenty. *Shira: Aqua's right, Jaden. Tammy needs tickets to win the lasso. *Jaden: I just think it's unfair to treat each other like we're just average customers. We all own this place. *Meowth: So does Jeffrey, but he says he wants to be considerate to everyone. *Jaden: I just wanna make it up to Tammy. *Jesse: From the looks of it, i think Xion's got it handled. *Aqua: *smiles* Another reason why I made the rule, Jaden. So that Tammy can have some fun with my daughter. *Shira: *smiles* *Jaden: *smiles* I see what you were thinking now, big sis. *Aqua: *smiles* That's right. *Jaden: Shouldn't have doubted you, big sis. *Aqua: It's okay, little brother. *(Tammy and Xion get to the Skee Ball game) *Xion: *uses her card to prepare a game for Tammy* *(Several balls pop out) *Xion: *smiles* All yours, little sis. *Tammy: Don't you wanna join me? *Xion: I was planning to. *Tammy: You promised me you would help me win the lasso. *Xion: *smiles* I am. *Tammy: *picks up a ball* Okay now. *Xion: *picks up a ball* Remember how the game works? *Tammy: You roll the ball into those holes. It'll be hard for me without thumbs, but I'll try. *Xion: This is why I'm here to help you. In case you have trouble with games like this. *Tammy: Here it goes... *rolls the ball and it lands in the 20 hole* *Xion: *smiles* Off to a good start. *rolls the ball, which lands in a 10 hole* *(5 tickets come out the machine) *Tammy: 45 more to go. *Xion: Don't worry. You'll still get that lasso. *pets her* Story 2: The Lion Guard visits * Story 3: Night-Shift *Jaden: Well, guys, it's time to close up for the night. *Jeffrey: We had a great day of work today. *(Just as Jaden's about to put up the "Closed" sign) *Random man: *knocks on door* You still open? *Jaden: Actually, we're just about to close up for the night. *Aqua: Need anything? *Random man: I was hoping to get 5 cheese pizza's. *Xion: *to herself* But...we're not open 24 hours. *Alexis: Come back tomorrow and you'll get your order. *Random Man: Well...okay. *Jaden: Hmmmmmmmmm......... Hold on. Don't go. We'll get to your order. *Nails: Boss? *Jaden: Let's try the night shift out, fellas. You know. Just this once. *Jeffrey: Hm. I've always wanted to have the restaurant open for 24 hours. So let's give it a shot. *Jaden: *takes down the "Closed" sign and opens the door* *(People came inside) *Nails: *smiles and shrugs* Guess I'd better get to work. *heads to the kitchen* *Scamper: *sighs* I'll get the sleeping bags... *heads to another room* *Jeffrey: This should be an interesting night. *(The Lion Guard walk in) *DJ: ...! Hi, guys! *Kion: *smiles* Hi, DJ. *DJ: What brings you here? *Bunga: Here for the usual of coarse. *DJ: *chuckles* *Beshte: You guys are open this late? *DJ: Not really, but we're trying the night shift thing. *Fuli: Seriously? *DJ: Yeah. *Kion: .......Well..... we can't let you go through it alone, now can we? *DJ: ...! *smiles* *Ono: Kion? Won't your father wonder where you are? *Kion: I'm sure he'll be here soon. And I'm sure he'll understand. *May: ....!!! Your father's coming?!?! *Kion: He got curious about this place, so he decided to come here. *May: Did you hear that guys?!? Simba's arriving!!!! *Jeffrey: *smiles* Looks like tonight just got more interesting. *(Several of the Justice Guardians panic to tidy up the place) *DJ: *smiles* You guys might wanna find a seat. This may take a while. *(The Lion Guard finds seats) *Xion: *smiles* *(After awhile, Simba, Nala and Kiara arrive) *Jeffrey: *smiles and bows* *Jaden: *bows too* *Simba: *smiles* Glad we could be here. *Nala: Indeed. Especially now that you're doing a night shift. *Jeffrey: *smiles* Take a seat. We'll bring you your menus. *Kiara: I don't see what the big deal is about "pizza". *DJ: You'll find out. *Kion: Can I try some? *DJ: Sure. *Nala: What's the cost? *DJ: *looks at the menu* The family special is about $10.00. *Jaden: .... Ummmm, big bro? *whispers to Jeffrey* Simba and his family doesnt' use currency in the Pride Lands... *Jeffrey: *whispers* Way ahead of you, little bro. *DJ: Wait. There's a special policy here involving you guys. *Kiara: There is? *Ono: What's that? *DJ: Let's see..."Any services to King Simba and his family and friends will be handled with a discount." *Simba: *smiles* That's very generous of you. *DJ: *smiles* *Jeffrey: *smiles and whispers to Jaden* I thought ahead about this. *Jaden: I was afraid. Where they come from, currency isn't used. And I don't have the heart to deny them a meal. *Jeffrey: Me either. *(DJ brought them to their seats while Nails arrived with menus for them) *Kion: Thanks, DJ. *DJ: Anytime. *Kiara: *reads through the menu* *Nails: Find anything you like? *Kiara: Anything meaty? *Nails: Pepperoni, ground beef, bacon... *Kiara: I'll give he ground beef a try. *Nails: Coming right up! *Kiara: Thank you. *DJ: *smiles as he watches* *Nails: *gives the order in the kitchen* *(It wasn't long before their pizza was ready) *Kion: *sniffs and smiles* Oh boy! That smells so good!! *Jeffrey: *smiles* Everyone looks happy. *Kiara: We sure are, Mr. Dragonheart. *Jeffrey: Glad to hear that. *Jaden: Yeah. But working this late still gets me worried. *Xion: Why? *Jaden: Because- ...!!! *smirks* Because of what could come during the night... *Roger Rabbit: ...? What? *Jaden: You mean you never heard the legend of Adrian Gecko? *Kion: Adrian Gecko? *Jaden: No no. I shouldn't tell. It would probably be too scary. *Bunga: Aw, come on! Please tell us! *(Nearby customers chattered in excited agreement) *Jaden: Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeell..... *smirks* Alright. But don't say I didn't warn you. *Jeffrey: Here it comes. *(Several of the Toons gather around to listen) *Jaden: Now for those of you who know, during my third year of Duel Academy, exchange students came from all across the globe. That included Jesse, Jim and Axel. But... there was a fourth... *Roger Rabbit: *listens with interest* *Jaden: His name was Adrian Gecko from East Academy. The adopted son of the Gecko family. *Jeffrey: *smiles as he listens* *Jaden: Now he had a deck that consisted of cloud-based monsters. I at first thought he was a friend, but after Yubel managed to get him to succumb to the darkness in his heart and they agreed to work together. *Fluttershy: Oh, my... *Aqua: The darkness had ahold of him?! *Jaden: Afraid so. *Pumbaa: What happened next? *Jaden: After a Duel against Yubel, he became enticed by the power of Exodia and sought to control his power. *(Some customers began to get nervous) *Beshte: What's an "Exodia"? *Xion: It's a Duel Monsters card that comes in five pieces. A head, a left arm, a right arm, a left leg and a right leg. Use all five pieces and you win the duel. *Kiara: Sounds powerful... *Xion: Yeah. *Jaden: So back when Duel Academy brought back to our dimension, Adrian stayed behind in the other dimension to seek the power of Exodia. *DJ: *gulps* *Jaden: So when my friends and I went searching for Jesse in that dimension after he stayed behind to get Duel Academy back to our dimension, we came across Adrian. He had plans for his friend Echo, but Aster wouldn't allow it. And he challenged Adrian to a Duel. *Scooby: Ruh-oh... Story 4: The Prize Grabber Machine *(Baby Lily is in the arcade in front of a prize grabber and trying to grab a glow-in-the dark magenta necklace) *Baby Lily: Come on.... come on...... .....!!!!! Awwww come on!!!! *(DJ arrives) *DJ: Hey, Lily. *Baby Lily: *sheds a tear* Oh........ Hi, DJ...................... *DJ: ...!! What's wrong? *Baby Lily: I wanna get that pwetty neckwace but... this thing is too hawd.... *DJ: Yeah. Those claw machines are always a challenge. *smiles* But maybe i can get it for you. *Baby Lily: *smiles* Awe you gonna get it with youw mind powews?!? *DJ: I could, but that would be cheating. Mr. Dragonheart told me that i should use my powers wisely. But i know a better way. *takes a bag of game coins out of his backpack* *(Then DJ puts in a couple coins into the machine) *Baby Lily: Be cawefuw... *DJ: I will. *starts playing* *(He uses the prize grabber to get to the necklace) *Baby Lily: *watches nervously* *DJ: *to himself* Easy now... *(He manages to get the necklace and starts getting it towards the prize chute) *Baby Lily: I can't watch!!! *covers her eyes* *(DJ carefully brings the necklace towards the prize chute...and successfully gets it in!) *DJ: *smiles* Yes! *Baby Lily: D-did it make it...? *DJ: *smiles* Yeah! It did! *Baby Lily: *uncovers her eyes and gasps happily* OH BOY!!!!! *(DJ takes the necklace out of the prize chute and hands it to Baby Lily) *Baby Lily: *hugs DJ tightly* Tank you so much, DJ!!! Tank you tank you tank you tank you tank you!!!! *DJ: *purrs* You're welcome. *Baby Lily: *kisses DJ on the head* *DJ: *smiles* Awww. *Baby Lily: *smiles* I wuv you so much, DJ!! *DJ: *smiles* Love you too, Lily. *Baby Lily: *tries to get the necklace on her but struggles a bit* *DJ: Hang on. *helps her out* This is a little big for you, Lily. *gets it on her neck* There we go. *Baby Lily: *smiles* How do I wook? *DJ: *smiles* Cute and beautiful. *Baby Lily: *blushes and covers her face* *DJ: *chuckles* Sorry. *Baby Lily: *smiles* You'we so nice to me. *DJ: *purrs* *Baby Lily: *smiling* You'we the best bwothew figuwe I couwd evew ask fow!! *DJ: Gosh... *Baby Lily: *kisses him on his head again* *DJ: *smiles* Thanks, Lily. *gets her on his back carefully* *Baby Lily: *coos happily* Whewe awe we going now? *DJ: *smiles* Up to you. Just let me know if you need anything. *Baby Lily: *smiles* I wanna show mommy and daddy my new neckwace! *DJ: *smiles* All right. Hang on. *starts walking* Story 5 * Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Written Stories Category:Tigerman531